The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser comprising a fluid reservoir, a pump that is mounted on the reservoir, and a pushbutton that is mounted on the pump so as to actuate it. This design is entirely conventional and minimalist for a dispenser in the fields of perfumery, cosmetics, and pharmacy.
In the prior art, numerous dispensers are already known comprising a fluid applicator that is in direct communication with the fluid stored in the reservoir. The applicator may be secured to the reservoir, or, on the contrary, to a grip member that may be detached or separated from the reservoir. The applicator may be loaded with fluid by turning the dispenser upsidedown or by shaking it, or by suction, e.g. as in the document . . . .
In the prior art, conventional dispensers are also known with a reservoir, a pump that is mounted on the reservoir, and a pushbutton that is mounted on the pump so as to actuate it.
Those two types of dispensers (having an applicator and a pump) belong to clearly distinct families and to applications that are different.
An object of the present invention is to define a novel type of fluid dispenser having the basic characteristics of a conventional dispenser having a pump and pushbutton. Another object of the present invention is to combine, in a single dispenser, the advantages of the two types of dispenser (applicator and pump dispensers). Still another object of the present invention is to guarantee repetitive and controlled loading of a fluid applicator. Still another object of the present invention is to combine the operating characteristics of applicator dispensers and pump dispensers.